A Forgotten Past
by Naturelover5628
Summary: He wandered the streets, lonely, dirt-covered, and hungry. He hated his King, because while the newly appointed King Zachary lay feasting behind those stone walls,he was out here, starving.Just a little insight into our favorite Weapon's past!


Hey! So I know its been a while since I've posted... and my other story, I don't know where I am going with it. Anyways, here's my new story.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters. They Belong To Kristen Britain.

* * *

The pale white moon shone in the dark blue sky. The corridors were mostly empty, a footstep breaking the silence every now and then. Now, a footstep broke the silence that had accumulated over an hour, its sound so soft that it could barely be heard. Stepping into a ray of moonlight, the figure's impassive face tilted towards the source of light.

He was a Weapon, a Black Shield, but he had not always been so. If asked now, he would have given his life to spare his King's, but there was a time when he had despised, even _hated_ his King. But that, that was long ago. It was a shadow that had been forgotten by everyone… everyone but him.

* * *

_A tall boy ran through the streets, his dark brown hair plastered to his forehead. Brown eyes searched the streets, looking for something. He weaved in and out of the crowd, never stopping and never looking back. His face was covered with dirt, and he wore dirt covered clothes as well. It was barely enough to keep him alive._

_Seeing his target, he mingled with the crowd around the bread vendor's stand, grabbing a slice of bread quickly from the pile. Before the vendor could notice, he was off again, darting through the streets. As he ran, men and women looked at him in disgust, frowning at the state of his clothes. But the boy never noticed, he just kept on running until he had reached a little corner of a wall. Deciding that he had came far enough from the stand, he sat on the ground, his back against the wall. He lifted the piece of bread to his mouth._

_Gazing around him, he watched as people passed through the streets of Sacor city. Sighing, he returned his attention to the piece of bread in his hand. He had relied on his speed everyday to live. He tried to force his mind to not wander to his painful past, but still, he was unable to stop the memories that flooded his mind daily._

_"Ay! You, boy! You, there!" The boy turned to a uniformed man walking towards him. Probably a soldier. The boy looked at him with a frown, standing up. He held the bread at his side, staring the soldier in the eyes._

_"Where you get that bread? Boy's poor looking as you can't possibly afford to get that." The soldier spoke in a slurred voice. Typical, the boy thought, the soldier being drunk. He wondered if his blasted King even knew how heavily his useless thugs drank._

_"A lady gave it to me, sir" The boy lied, slowly stepping away from the soldier. Once he had reached the edge of the wall, he started to run, ignoring the shouts from behind him. He turned a few corners, seeing a few other soldiers coming towards him. Running to his right, he stopped in his track as a few more soldiers advanced. He searched around him for an opening for escape, but finding none, backed up into the middle of the circle that surrounded him. _

_A rough hand grabbed his arm, prying the bread from his fingers. Shouting, the boy tried to grab the bread back, but he was restrained by a few others. He felt something cold pressed to his neck, and he stopped, the soldiers daring him to move. A hand grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to look a woman in the eyes, the sword sliding away. A red-haired woman in uniform looked at him with concerned eyes._

_"Why do you have him at sword point?" She questioned the soldiers around her, motioning with her hand for the soldiers to sheath their swords. "He's harmless."_

_"He's a thief, Rider Captain. Stole bread he did. Boy that dirty can't afford that." The boy, seeing that the swords pointing at him had disappeared, connected his foot with that of the soldier's behind him. Single handedly, he was able to take out a few of the guards surrounding him before being held at sword point again. The red-haired woman looked at him, frowning, sizing him up._

_"You're a fighter, I see." She stated, a warm smile lighting her face. "We have need of more like you. Too bad the brooch didn't call you. Perhaps, you could help in some other area…"_

_"Captain! A thief? Part of our militia!" The soldiers looked taken aback, shaking their heads. Frowning, the Caption shook her head._

_"I never said that. He was able to single- handedly take out a few of you, while you were armed. With a lot of work, we could transform him into a black shield." Her gaze rest on the boy once again. "How would you like that? Food, some new clothes, a bath… but you would have to work hard. What do you say? Would you like to come to the castle and train to be a Weapon?"_

_Inside, the boy was warring with himself. He felt a hatred for King Zachary. Behind the castle walls, he probably ate feasts while this boy had barely anything to eat. But a part of him craved for a home, for food, for new clothes… he was tired of living on the streets._

_"Well?" A soldier asked, pushing him forward. "Answer her, thankless little fellow."_

_

* * *

_

No one would recognize him now as that dirty boy, living on the streets. Captain Mapstone and King Zachary had made it a point to forget about his unhappy past… he wished he could too. Dreams still plagued him of the times when he had to steal to survive, but now, living here, he had them only once in a while.

"Fastion." The weapon turned around quietly to see a bleary-eyes rider.

"Rider _Sir_ G'ladheon." He smiled softly in the dark, acknowledging her. "You should be asleep."

"I could say the same thing about you, my friend. What were you doing?" Fastion turned back to the moon, his small smile vanishing.

"Remembering a forgotten past."

* * *

So, how was it? I thought it off the spot with a little inspiration from a friend. I know that it might not be all that agreat, but please review and tell me what you think of it! :D Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. This is not really Fastion's past!lol!

Naturelover5628


End file.
